open_angel_arenafandomcom-20200214-history
Chen
Chen, the Holy Knight, is a ranged intelligence hero that only be able to reach his maximum potential if one plays micro perfectly. the patch was 7.18 when this was written. Lore Born in the godless Hazhadal Barrens, Chen came of age among the outlaw tribes who eked out an existence in the shimmering heat of the desert. Using an ancient form of animal enthrallment, Chen’s people husbanded the hardy desert locuthi, a stunted species of burrowing dragon that melted desert sands into tubes of glass where twice-a-year rains collected. Always on the edge of starvation and thirst, fighting amongst their neighbors and each other, Chen’s clan made the mistake, one fateful day, of ambushing the wrong caravan. In the vicious battle that followed, Chen’s clan was outmatched. The armored Knights of the Fold made short work of the enthralled locuthi, who attacked and died in waves. With their dragons dead, the tribesmen followed. Chen struggled, and slashed, and clawed, and perished—or would have. Defeated, on his knees, he faced his execution with humility, offering his neck to the blade. Moved by Chen’s obvious courage, the executioner halted his sword. Instead of the blade, Chen was given a choice: death or conversion. Chen took to the faith with a ferocity. He joined the Fold and earned his armor one bloody conversion at a time. Now, with the fanaticism of a convert, and with his powers of animal enthrallment at their peak, he seeks out unbelievers and introduces them to their final reward. Abilities Q: Penitence 70 mana || 14/13/12/11/11/11 cooldown Ability: Target Unit || Affects: Enemies || Pierces Spell Immunity: No || Dispellable: Yes Forces an enemy unit to move slower and take more damage from attacks and spells. Cast Range: 800 Cast Point: 0.3 Move Speed Slow: 18%/24%/30%/36%/42%/48% Damage Amplification: 18%/24%/30%/36%/42%/48% Duration: 8 --- W: Test of Faith 60/80/100/120/160/220 mana || 16 cooldown Ability: Target Unit || Affects: Enemies/Allies || Damage Type: Pure || Pierces Spell Immunity: No Deals random damage to test an enemy unit's faith. Heals a random amount to allied units. Always applies the maximum effect when cast on yourself. Cast Range: 600 Cast Point: 0.3 Min Damage: 50/100/150/200/450/700 Max Damage: 100/200/300/400/900/1400 Min Heal: 25/50/75/100/225/350 Max Heal: 50/100/150/200/450/700 --- E: Holy Persuasion 70/90/110/130/170/210 mana || 32/24/18/10/10/10 cooldown Ability: Target Unit || Affects: Enemy units/Allies Chen takes control of an enemy or neutral creep. If the persuaded creep's base health is naturally below the health minimum, its base health will be raised to the health minimum. Can be cast on allies to teleport them back to base. If cast on Chen, all units controlled by Chen will be teleported to him. Cast Range: 600 Cast Point: 0.3 Max Units: 1/2/3/4/5/6 (Talent 5/6/7/8/9/10) Minimum Base Health: 700/800/900/1000/5000/10000 (Talent 1700/1800/1900/2000/6000/11000) Teleport Delay: 6 Note: -''Aghanim's Scepter'' allows ancient creeps to be persuaded per 1 level of Hand of God --- R: Hand of God 200/300/400/900/1400 mana || 160/140/120/115/110 cooldown Ability: No Target || Affects: Allied Heroes Heals all allied heroes on the map as well as all units under Chen's control. Cast Point: 0,3 Radius: Global Heal: 250/400/550/1500/2500 (Talent 650/800/950/1900/2900) Max Ancient Creeps: 0 (Aghanim's Scepter: 1/2/3/4/5) Talents Strategy* SoonTM Trivia * More trivia are already typed at Dota 2 Wiki. Reference Lore Source